Я никогда тебя не оставлю
by Mirai Soto
Summary: Все мы чего-то боимся. 15-летний Чуя боится уколов. Не повезло ему однажды заболеть. А может и повезло...


В ту ночь алая кровь врагов лилась реками. Не стоило им переходить дорогу портовой мафии. Ой как не стоило! Теперь их тела терзает маленький хрупкий рыжий мальчик. Сильный ливень промочил всю его одежду, и красная жидкость смывается с его рук, капли падают на землю, и она их быстро впитывает. Но это было вчера, а сегодня...

Звук будильника эхом раздается в голове и отдаёт ужасной болью. Чуя просто адски замерз, а тело пронизывает мелкая дрожь. Голова просто раскалывается. Мальчик пытается встать, но у него нет сил после использования "порчи" и настигающей его болезни. После попытки сесть Чуя падает обратно на постель и сворачивается в клубочек под одеялом в поисках тепла. В таком положении его и находит Кое, которую встревожил факт опоздания её воспитанника на завтрак.

Заметив болезненно красный цвет кожи мальчика и его дрожь, женщина приложила руку ко лбу Чуи. Он был очень горячим.

-Что у тебя болит? - встревожено спросила Кое.

-Голова, - тихо ответил мальчик, ещё больше сжавшись.

Женщина вздохнула и вышла за градусником. Её очень беспокоил вид ребёнка. Кое надеялась, что после вчерашней миссии мальчик не подхватил ничего серьезного.

Уже скоро Чуя лежал с градусником под мышкой. Прибор издал пищащий звук.

-38.8, - произнесла Кое, вытащив градусник, - нужно звать Мори.

Мори сидел в своём кабинете о обдумывал положение дел в мафии. Он был доволен результатом вчерашней миссии. Вражеская организация была уничтожена и портовая мафия сохранила свою лидирующую позицию. Рядом играл в приставку Дазай.

Вдруг раздался стук, и не дождавшись ответа, в комнату влетела растерянная и перепуганная Кое. Мори удивлённо посмотрел на неё.

-Доброе утро, Озаки. Что привело тебя в такую рань? - серьёзно спросил Огай.

-Доброе утро. Нужна твоя помощь как врача. Чуя заболел.

-Вот как. Что ж, пойдём. - Мори встал и направился к шкафу за аптечкой. Они уже почти вышли из комнаты, как их нагнал голос Дазая.

-Малыш Чу заболел. Какая жалость! Я пойду с вами, не могу пропустить такое зрелище.

Уже через несколько минут Мори осматривал больного. Результаты его не устраивали. "Двойной черный" был важной стратегической составляющей мафии, а лишить этот дуэт Чуи, это все равно, что вырвать у человека сердце. Нужно было срочно принимать меры.

Мори достал шприц и несколько ампул. Чуя настороженно посмотрел на эти вещи.

-Это еще зачем? - ослабшим голосом спросил мальчик.

-Я не позволю тебе долго отлеживаться в постели. Нужно сделать укол, - ответил Мори, набирая лекарство в шприц.

Через секунду Чуя уже сидел на потолке. Его глаза наполнились страхом, тело трясло теперь не только из-за болезни.

-Не нужно уколов,- в панике промолвил парень, - я в порядке, честно.

-Кто-то у нас боится уколов, не так ли, крошка Чу,- глумясь, произнес парень, - ты себя в зеркале видел? Никто не проверит, что ты здоров.

-Заткнись, придурок перебинтованный! Ничего я не боюсь!- в своей обычной манере ответил Чуя.

-Тогда спускайся на кровать и покажи нам, какой ты смелый, - открыто насмехался над ним Осаму.

-Нет! Мне и тут хорошо,- буркнул Накахара. Он планировал пересидеть на потолке какое-то время, но сил в ослабщем организме на контроль гравитации не осталось, и силы начали покидать юное тело.

Действие способности Чуи закончилось, а действие силы тяжести нет. Мальчик начал стремительно падать вниз. И когда ему показалось, что болезненной встречи с полом ему не миновать, Накахара почувствовал, что обмотанные бинтами руки поймали его.

-Отпусти меня, скумбрия недожаренная! - визжал Чуя, выраваясь.

-Прекрати вырываться, - не обратив внимание на слова и действия напарника, спокойно ответил Осаму, - иначе я тебя уроню.

-Нет! Ты не посмеешь! - закричал Накахара, вцепившись в Дазая. Горячие руки обхватили шею шатена не с целью задушить, а в поисках защиты. Чуя уткнулся головой в плечо Осаму. Почему то сейчас ему было уютно в, кто бы мог подумать, таких заботливых руках.

\- Не хочу прерывать ваш романтический момент, но может быть мне дадут сделать свою работу? - смотря на эту милую картину, с улыбкой на лице произнес Мори.

Накахара покраснел, а Дазай, с усмешкой на лице, положил рыжика обратно на кровать. Чую резко, но аккуратно перевернули на живот, перебинтованная рука легла на плечо и явно не собиралась покидать его.

-А это точно необходимо?- Чуя понял безвыходность своего положения, но последнюю попытку все же предпринял.

-Чуя, перестань ломаться, как школьница перед первым сексом! -ровно отрезал Дазай, - Да, это неприятно, но это тебе нужно.

-Тогда выйди из комнаты!

-Не выйду! Не волнуйся, твоя тощая задница никому не нужна, - ехидно ответил Дазай, взяв руку своего напарника в свою.

-Ты что творишь?! - возмущается Накахара, но из хватки не пытается вырваться.

-Сейчас узнаешь, - нейтрально произнес Осаму, но в его голосе можно было услышать еле заметные нотки сожаления.

Чуя почувствовал как с него приспустили штаны вместе с трусами, как холодная ватка коснулась его кожи. Через секунду он почувствовал сильную боль. Руки непроизвольно сжались, напряжение усиливало ощущения. Но рука, плавно гладившая его по плечу, помогла расслабиться. Боль постепенно притуплялась.

-Вот и все! - Мори вытащил иголку и убрал шприц, - тебе скоро станет легче. А теперь, засыпай.

Огай и Кое вышли из комнаты, а Дазай все сидел возле своего напарника, медленно глядя его по голове и изредка поправляя сползающее одеяло.

-Я никогда тебя не оставлю, - услышал Чуя перед тем, как уснуть.


End file.
